


The Right Pressure

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows he should answer his phone, knows that it could be important. Meg really doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts).



The phone wouldn't stop ringing and he could hear it even when he was facedown on a motel bed. Even though Castiel tried to shut it out, the annoying sound wouldn't stop kept going. He knew it was Sam, wanting help with more research, and he knew he should pick it up. There could be trouble, he could be needed, he could… could..  
     "Oh," he whispered as the hand on his cock kept teasing him with too light a touch. The phone stopped for a few seconds and then immediately started up again. Castiel knew he had to stop one of the two things and he knew which it was he wanted more. When he stretched his arms out over his head, blindly groping for the phone to turn it off, the pleasure being caused by the mouth teasing him stopped.  
     "Touch that phone." Meg's voice was husky from behind him, her tongue darting out to tease his hole a little as if to promise more if he just listened to her orders. Then it stopped and he had to groan. "And I stop for the night." She leaned up and bit gently at the small of his back. "And you really, really don't want that do you?"  
    Castiel groaned and dropped his head down. "No," he whispered, thankful the phone had stopped ringing for now.  
    Meg's fingers slid up the back of his thighs to cup him beneath, rolling his sac between her fingers and squeezing in warning. "What was that?"  
     "No!" he snapped, his voice so loud his own ears rang. Meg laughed, teeth grating gently against his buttocks before she kissed his skin.  
     "No need to shout. A simple 'please' would get you what you want," she said as she nipped at his skin. She hummed in her throat as she let her tongue travel over his ass, hand pumping him smoothly.  
     "I did…didn't…didn't…" He cleared his throat. "Does it feel like that for you?" he asked.  
    Meg's humming stopped and he felt her shifting around behind him, heard the obscene sound of her sucking on her fingers. A loud pop made him tense a little and then she was kissing his body again, using her tongue to worry him open a little. Then her head lifted and he felt her smile against his upper thigh.  
     "Sometimes."  
     One wet finger slid into his ass and he lurched forward.  
     "Where are you going, Clarence?" Meg asked, clicking her tongue as if he had been bad and needed to be scolded. "Come back here."  
     She crooked her finger and automatically his hips jerked up to follow. The other hand pumping his cock continued to do it smoothly, contrasting the rough rasp of her tongue against his ass.  
     "Sometimes," she continued, "when you do it just right?" She licked around her finger and he shuddered, fingers digging into the pillow. "You can get even a demon begging for more when you apply just the right…"  
     Her finger curved perfectly inside of him, grazing his prostrate at the same time she squeezed his cock, and he cried out against the bedspread, hips jerking as he came. Meg continued to stroke and touch him, even when he tried to move harder against her. Her lips brushed his ass and the hands on his body continued their caress. When he thrust down towards her hand, almost escaping her lips, Meg followed and licked her tongue over him in teasing circles at the same time her finger thrust a little harder. The lights around them flickered and still she kept going, lifting her lips from him only to finish her sentence.  
     "Pressure," she whispered. Meg's hand kept pumping his softening cock,  moving her tongue back to stroke the small opening her finger had made, so all he could do was thrust in the air helplessly. The need to be inside her was suddenly strong but then, just as quickly, it was gone and he just needed air.  
     Needed whatever she could give him.  
     As the pleasure slowly ebbed from him, the angel crumpled to his stomach, panting for breath and unable to move, she removed her finger and gave his ass one more lingering lick before sliding up his body. Castiel trembled as the small demon rested her hands on either side of his body and nuzzled the back of his neck, rolling her hips into his ass. The low thrust of her body against his had him hardening all over again and he reached back to touch the smooth thighs pinning him down.   
      When the phone began ringing again, Castiel growled aloud and reached out. The plastic casing made a loud crack as it met the hardwood floor and Meg threw her head back to laugh as the ringtone died with a faint warble. Underneath her, the angel turned over and held onto her hips, rutting up between her legs.  
     "Not bad, Castiel." She spread her legs and he felt the wet of her rub against his groin. "You moan so pretty even when you're all tight like that."  
     Castiel couldn't think of an answer as he watched her lewdly lick her lips, and the hand on her hip moved down in teasing, warning circles between her buttocks. Her eyes darkened playfully.  
    "What're you up to?" she asked and she reached up to tweak her own nipple. "Naughty things?"  
     Without a word, he flipped her over onto her stomach and promptly mimicked her earlier pose behind her. Meg started to laugh but it quickly turned to low moans as he began to lick his way down the sensuous curve of her spine.


End file.
